pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Race Against Time » Moving On!!
Race Against Time » Moving On!! is a Pop Type song used by COLOR in the Quarter GrandPrix. It was written by User:Hanako Inoue in real life, and composed and written by Hibiki Shikyoin, Haruka Shirogane and Aki "Hilulu" Shikyoin in RP. The song coords (in RP) were made by Hanako and Falulu Vocaldoll. According to the members, this song is for their real first live. It's also the first time all the members work on a live together. Lyrics Short ver. Romaji= Here and now... Mugen no rēsu ga hajimarimasu HibiHaru Kiretsu ni ochītte, gen o tsukamu Karafuru na kankei wa, ima, koreha bokura no shunkan Kore ga nozomu mononara, kōkai wa arimasen! Yuki no naka ni ochiru kono noroi wa... Over Kōkai, kōkai. Koko de boku wa futte kuru yuki to mujihina ken (kimi no nureta kao) Te o nobashite kimi no namae wo yonde mo. Nanimo kawaranai (boku no namae dake) Korera ga boku ga taenakereba naranai mononara (kimi, kimi dake) Anata to issho ni iru kagiri, daijōbu yo (otogibanashi desu ka? ) Jigoku da. Yuki no jigoku. Kore ga matte ita monodesu Sorera no kimochi o sutete, sukēto suru jikan da yo Bokura ga jikan ni shibara reta gen o subette… AAAAH! Hashitte, hashitte, nanika hoka ni nanika arimasu ka?! Hoka no chansu wa? Nay, nay! Kōri no ue o suberi, boku no te o shikkari to nigitte, sugu ni sore ga owarunode, hashirimashou Kono rēsude wa jikan no nagare ni makenai Iro ga kiete, haiiro no sora ni shika naranai Atashi to anata, kimi to boku, HibiHaru naki, yamu, jikan o kurikaesu Boku to anata, anata to watashi, HanaFalu buraffingu, sakebi, kako to no tsunagari Wink and say, Goodbye! Saigo no ikai o yokunen ni rēsu suru Hashitte, hashitte, nanika hoka ni nanika arimasu ka?! Hoka no chansu wa? Nay, nay! Kōri no ue o suberi, boku no te o shikkari to nigitte, sugu ni sore ga owarunode, hashirimashou Kono rēsude wa jikan no nagare ni makenai Modotte kuru iro, sora ni niji o kaku Boku to anata, anata to watashi, HanaFalu wasurete, egao de, maemukini Atashi to anata, kimi to boku, HibiHaru dakishimeru, atatakaku, namida o fuku Mirai e wink and say, Good morning! Kono rēsu no yūshō-sha wa boku igai no daremoinai kara |-| English= Here and now… This endless race begins Falling in the cracks, holding onto strings Colorful ties coming together, now, this is our moment If this is what I wished for, no regrets! Falling in the snow this curse is… Over Regrets, regrets. Here I come, the falling snow and the merciless sword (your wet face) Reaching out my hand and calling out your name, won’t change anything (and my name only) If these are the things I have to endure (you, only you) As long as I’m with you, I’ll be fine (is this a fairytale?) This is hell. A snowy hell. This is what we were waiting for Throw those hard feelings away, it’s time to skate Skate down the strings that tied us to time… AAAAH! Run, run, is there anything else to do?! Any other chance? No, no! Slide on the ice, holding my hand tight, soon it’ll be over so let’s run I’ll never lose to my shadow in this race against time The colors dying away, it’s only a gray sky now Me and you, you and me, repeating crying stopping time Me and you, you and me, bluffing screaming cutting ties With the past, wink and say, Goodbye! Racing one last time to the next year Run, run, is there anything else to do?! Any other chance? No, no! Slide on the ice, holding my hand tight, soon it’ll be over so let’s run I’ll never lose to my shadow in this race against time The colors coming back, painting a rainbow in the sky Me and you, you and me, forgetting smiling facing ahead Me and you, you and me, hugging warmly wiping off the tears To the future, wink and say, Good morning! ‘Coz the winner of this race is none other than me Full ver. TBA. Message from User:Hanako, I've got many songs without Full lyrics, so I'm going to make fulls of the songs people request the most ^^ Trivia *The lyrics were written by the Original COLOR trio, but it's hinted that Hanako and Falulu helped out with their lines. *Fun fact: To choose the center of the song, COLOR had a Mario Kart match, the idea being Hilulu's. The winner would get to wear the coord representing the 1st place prize in a race, and would be the winner. According to Hanako's description of the coord, there would've been "much fanservice and ecchi~!", so Hibiki (unlike Hanako herself) wasn't very excited about Haruka or Falulu winning. So, the match ended up with Hibiki desperately trying to make Haruka lose, Hanako and Falulu fighting for the first place, the latter being extremely good and "crushing" Hanako. **The results were, pretty much to Hibiki and Hanako's surprise: 1st- Hilulu, 2nd- Hibiki, 3rd- Haruka, 4th- Falulu, 5th- Hanako. ***Hanako didn't like this. ***Hilulu was nowhere to be seen before winning. ***Hibiki was sure she would've won. ***Haruka was actually good. ***Falulu was the best out of all five, she was just busy with Hanako. Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Hilulu's songs Category:Hibiki's songs Category:Haruka's songs Category:Falulu's songs Category:Hanako's songs